international_music_festivalfandomcom-20200216-history
Österreicher Präsentation
| based_on = International Music Festival | developer = | writer = | screenplay = | story = | director = | creative_director = | presenter = Various presenters | starring = | judges = | voices = | narrated = | theme_music_composer = | opentheme = | endtheme = | composer = | country = | language = English | num_seasons = 1 | num_episodes = 5 | list_episodes = | executive_producer = | producer = | editor = | location = Vienna, Austria | cinematography = | camera = | runtime = | company = Österreichischer Rundfunk (ORF) | distributor = | budget = | channel = | picture_format = 1080p (HDTV) | audio_format = | first_run = | released = | first_aired = 2 Oct – 18 Nov 2015 May 2016 – 26 Jul | last_aired = | preceded_by = | followed_by = TBA | related = Austria's Got Talent International Music Festival | website = | website_title = | production_website = | production_website_title = }} Österreicher Präsentation (English: Austrian Presentation) is an Austrian television presentation show which was used to present the Austrian entries for International Music Festival 30 to 31, now from International Music Festival 34 to 35. The show is currently broadcast on ORF Eins, and has an average of four million viewers watching. Episodes Season 1 (2015–16) History & cancellation On September 2015, ORF ordered a five-episode season for the show, with the season ending by Late 2016. The first episode had proved to be a success, bringing an audience of 4.32 million viewers as well as giving Austria a third place in IMF. However, the second episode saw the show lose over 20,000 viewers due to the 'loss of quality in acts'; the nation also came second to last in IMF. Due to the loss in ratings and results, ORF decided to switch back to their usual format AGT, stating that they would not use the show for 'an indefinite amount of time'. On April 2016, despite a ratings victory, ORF stated they'd return to the presentation format in an attempt to give the country higher results. The broadcaster later confirmed they would use the show for the consecutive edition, but would likely return to the AGT format afterwards. Additionally, with two episodes left to air, ORF stated that if the ratings would not change, the show would not return for a second season. On 28 July 2016, following the end of the first season, ORF announced that Österreicher Präsentation would be cancelled due to record lows and the fact that every new episode attracted less viewers. An official statement read, "Österreicher Präsentation definitely was great back in its glory days, but the show's excitement has died; and thus is not attracting so many viewers anymore. Through its run, the show has selected four of Austria's entries in the past 6 editions, which only worked well once with Sedonia. As a result, due to many reasons combined, we've decided to cancel the show in order to give room for other possible musical shows." Ratings